1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to archery bows and more specifically to a vibration dampening limb bolt, which provides vibration dampening to a junction of a limb and a riser.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
There are numerous limb vibration dampeners in the art. The limb vibration dampeners are attached somewhere along a length of the limb. However, it appears that the prior art does not disclose a vibration dampening limb bolt.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a vibration dampening limb bolt, which dampens the greatest location of vibration on a limb, while adding a minimum of weight to a archery bow.